the_sydney_fisher_fashion_mysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tress It Up! Returns
Tress It Up! Returns Synopsis Taylor and Kylie try to come up with money to pay for repairs for the salon after they earthquake damages it. Tress It Up! – Episode # Tress It Up! Returns By Maryam Wells Tress It Up! Returns Need Your Hair Done? Stop by at…. Tress It Up! Where Great Hair is the Best Accessory! Make an appointment with the best hairdressers. Taylor Ferguson – Co-owner of Tress It Up!/Senior Stylist Kylie Ferguson – Co-owner of Tress It Up!/Senior Stylist and Lead Colorist Darcy Payne – Senior Stylist Jenny Slade – Senior Stylist Megan Benson – Junior Stylist Katie Irwin – Junior Stylist Marissa Hughes – Junior Stylist Bianca Miller – Manicurist Courtney Lewis – Receptionist Following the disastrous earthquake that damaged Tress It Up! Salon, Sisters and partners Taylor and Kylie Ferguson need money to fix their salon. But when they tried to come up with new ideas on what the new layout of the salon is supposed to look like, trouble erupts. Can the sisters compromise a deal in order to get the salon back up and running? Check out L.A. Hair Goddess Starring Celine Roberts Chapter 1 “Yeah, I’m interested in the new shampoo chairs I’m looking online at your website,” Taylor Ferguson explained to the person from Salon Shop, a company that sells salon supplies and salon furniture. She was about to explain her interest in her choice of shampoo chairs when her younger sister, Kylie entered the dining room she was at. Kylie had returned from the paint store with paint samples for their salon, Tress It Up! Three weeks ago, an earthquake hit Los Angeles, it was very serious. Objects at Tress It Up Hair Salon fell; the mirrors, the pictures, everything. What was worse? A tree fell and crash into the salon. Taylor, Kylie, and their staff were doing their normal routine when the earthquake hit; styling and coloring their clients’ hair and training their newbie staff members. Luckily, no one was hurt, but the salon took a beating from the earthquake. The inside of the salon was a mess and the stylists and their clients were shaken (no pun intended). The only things that survived the earthquake was their cosmetology licenses and board of Cosmetology and Barbering certificates. Taylor continued with her attempt to purchase the Avant Backwash Shampoo System in Black with Black Bowl, it was the most sophisticated shampoo chair of her taste. When she showed it to Kylie, she wondered how much money they were going to spend of eight shampoo chairs of that style. It least her sister had such great taste. Karen Stanton, the girls’ mother and retired hairdresser entered the living room of their apartment, after she had returned from grocery shopping. “Hi, girls,” she greeted her two daughters. “Hey, Mom,” Taylor answered as she rushed out of the living room couch, to help her mother with the groceries. “Boy do I need a break.” Karen asked how it was going with fixing the salon. Taylor, who was getting a can of seven-up from the refrigerator, told her mother that fixing the salon was much harder than opening it. She feared that if she doesn’t get the salon fixed fast, she, Kylie and their staff would lose their clients and their source of income. Taylor had been through enough crises in her life. Her mother suffered a stroke that nearly killed her but forced her into early retirement from hairdressing. Since retiring, Karen has enough time to do grocery shopping and enjoy life while her two daughters worked their butts off bringing business to help pay apartment rent. Then the two heard knocking on the door. Taylor walked to the door and there was a young woman, whom she had never seen before. “Can I help you?” she asked. “Hi, I’m Emma Donovan, and have an appointment with Kylie Ferguson.” Taylor’s face was in disbelief. How could Kylie not cancel her appointment when she and her sister not have a salon at the moment? She couldn’t believe that Kylie was going to use their apartment as a salon for their clients. “Excuse me for just a second, please?” Taylor closed the door in a huff and hurried into the kitchen to get an explanation from Kylie. “Kylie. Your client is here, an Emma Donovan? Kylie turned her head to Taylor’s and realized that she forgot to cancel her appointment. As much as she didn’t want to lose her client, Kylie needed the cash to pay rent. Taylor had to remind her boneheaded sister that their apartment wasn’t the place for have clients. “Tay. I can’t lose this client!” she exclaimed. “Kyles, you don’t have any color products for your client! And what’s much worse, we don’t have a salon for her!” Kylie knows that Taylor can go crazy over anything. “I’m planning to use the kitchen and the sink to wash the client’s hair. It’ll be like having a salon and a station at home.” “Fine. Do your client here, but that’s it!” It was bad enough for Taylor to give in to Kylie’s business at home. But they still need money for other stuff for Tress It Up! Taylor decided to call any salons in the neighborhood for any now hiring positions to take in order to raise money for everything they need to their salon and for rent money. Chapter 2 Darcy Payne was washing her mother’s hair in the sink of her apartment kitchen. Although she was still doing her hairdressing business, being out of work was kicking her ass. Her husband, Kevin was a paramedic, but it was Darcy’s job as a hair stylist to bring in money. “How is Kevin, honey?” Darcy’s mother asked. “He’s doing good. I hope he gets his next paycheck. We really need it to pay rent.” Darcy’s mother asked again on why couldn’t, Darcy find another salon to work in instead of washing clients’ hair in her kitchen sink. She explained that she is waiting for Tress It Up! to reopen. Besides, she couldn’t turn her back on the Ferguson sisters. They were more than her bosses, they were her best friends and by working at other salons, she left if she was turning her back on them. Chapter 3 Jenny Slade was applying royal blue and hot pink extentions to a model’s hair, for a fashion photo shoot she was at. After Tress It Up! was closed due to the damage caused by the earthquake, Jenny called in favors to see if she can help style both hair and make-up for photo shoots to not only pay her rent at her apartment, but to build her portfolio. She had also started to make her own website. As much as she loved being a hairdresser at Tress It Up! Salon, Jenny had aspirations on doing bigger and better things. She was booked to style for Hair Flair magazine in hoping that the issue would get her work noticed. Jenny was wearing a white top with black bows, a light-blue lace skirt, and a leather jacket. She had a black fedora hat and black ankle booties. Jenny’s style was more edgy, but always gives out gorgeous hairstyles. Adam Crosswire, the make-up artist at the photo shoot, was a good friend of her's and her next-door neighbor.